


Bitter Pieces

by NiceTryMoron (Nononlnkink)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Multi, Not Happy, There is no Happy Ending Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nononlnkink/pseuds/NiceTryMoron
Summary: They know it’s over when they watch a bullet lance through Kimball’s helmet.





	Bitter Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick which means I'm really angsty about everything. RvB is just too easy to fuck with.

They know it’s over when they watch a bullet lance through Kimball’s helmet. The Chorus troops begin to fray. First Doyle, now Kimball. The war is over, but it seems only they know it.

The pirates seem to take pride in dragging Feds and Rebels alike in front of captured patrols and executing them. Tucker receives footage of Palomo being gunned down while attempting to fight off his captors. You can hear Jensen’s screams in the background. She is next then Bitters and Smith.

If Grif keeps Matthews close, no one says anything.

No one expected him to be the first to go. Caboose, the sun to their gray skies, babbles nonsense even as his guts spill past his armor. Grey can’t do anything for him. They are forced to leave him with his desperate voice and Felix’s lingering laughter echoing in their radios.

Epsilon no longer speaks.

It’s like the enemy is purposefully tearing _everything_ from them. Washington is confronted by Locus while scouting. Carolina destroyed Kimball’s old office when his signal disappeared. His radio channel spits out static occasionally. Tucker still starts, face lighting up every time.

Simmons and Grif decide to get married. The small ceremony is bitter-sweet as the alcohol that Sarge managed to find. No one can remember what happened that night. It was a good night.

Donut tries to drag out a soldier from under the smoking remains of a warthog. What remains of his armor is now uniform red - it was all they could find after the explosion.

Nothing that they come up with works. Not a single plan or strategy can break through the mercenaries’ forces. It’s a desperate attempt at regaining an intelligence outpost that reveals there’s a mole. The team is inside the building when the orders change from retrieving information to scuttling the post. Too many enemies keeps the team from escaping in time.

Simmons breaks down. Sarge had been leading the team.

Carolina finds the mole and slaughters him. She could feel Epsilon flinch in the back of her mind.

The AI’s silence was only broken when Carolina faces off with Felix. They hadn’t heard that he had been in the area and had assumed it would be an easy location to raid. Carolina had to buy time for the rest of her team. She dodges a knife aimed at her face and kicks at his knee. The mercenary stumbles back. She was winning.

Terror envelopes Freelancer and AI when he begins to laugh. A gunshot to her right side drops Carolina. She tries to fight when Locus approaches and tears her helmet off.

Epsilon _screams_.

Locus leaves the writhing Freelancer for Felix to finish, teal helmet and agonized prize tucked in its back slot in his firm grip. Felix takes his time.

Word somehow spread of Grif and Simmons’ marriage. Grif is forced to watch as his husband is brutally torn to pieces in front of him. The pirates’ laughter and Simmons’ screams keep him from sleeping. Tucker finds him unmoving the next morning with an empty bottle of pills on his pillow.

Blinding rage and agony send Tucker charging across the bridge to confront the mercenaries. The temple behind him is swarming with the last of the Chorus troops. He gets a lucky hit on Locus. The sword is embedded in the mercenary’s chest. He grunts and stumbles with the force of Tucker’s swing. Tucker switches to his pistol, but it is too late. Felix’s roar alerts him to the other mercenary’s sudden closeness.

Helmet knocked off in the desperate scrabble, blood bubbling around the knife in his neck and foaming at his lips, Tucker smiles. There’s a series of explosions and the temple’s foundations shriek. Felix snarls and rips the knife free. The faint laughter turns to a gurgle.

There’s only silence when the UNSC stumbles upon Chorus again.


End file.
